


Slices of Life

by Vatukka



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Word Prompts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vatukka/pseuds/Vatukka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence fics with Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as lead actors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on TwinsxRatch community's Wrench of Inspiration #37: Writing format/Words... (10) one word sentences using these words: moss, sunset, pliable, obtuse, curly, market, frisky, virtual, devastation, manage 
> 
> Since FF.net does not like one sentence fics, the only place I've previously posted this is LJ. Beta'ed by the fabulous fuzipenguin. Hasbro owns them, I'm merely borrowing them every now and then.

**Moss**  
The look of pure horror on Ratchet’s faceplates, when the medic sank knee deep into the bog, _almost_ made up the dead moss and mud sloshing under Sideswipe’s plating. 

**Sunset**  
Sunstreaker and Sideswipe knew they would get punished for slipping out but, as they watched the dying sunset that would be later on known as The Last Gloaming, they realized they would do it again in a sparkbeat.

 **Pliable**  
It was such an intoxicating sight, the strong, handsome CMO, so pliable under _their_ touch that the twins lost their co-ordination for an astrosecond before continuing to bring more pleasure to Ratchet.

 **Obtuse**  
As Optimus listened to his CMO rant about the twins and whatever they had done this time; he had to wonder how such wily mech could be so obtuse.

 **Curly**  
Sideswipe stared, fascinated, at the little piece of curly ribbon swinging right above Ratchet’s aft.

 **Market**  
He had had no intention to buy anything from the market, but when Ratchet saw the yellow and red cyberhound pups, his decision wavered.

 **Frisky**  
Sunstreaker knew how to deal with a frisky Sideswipe but against a lusty Ratchet the yellow mech was absolutely powerless.

 **Virtual**  
Ratchet read the sparkfelt message signed by the familiar avatar and for a moment it really felt like he was loved, even if it was only in a virtual world.

 **Devastation**  
It was the devastation of the one place they had called home that made Sunstreaker and Sideswipe unable to ignore the war on their doorstep.

 **Manager**  
As a resort manager she had handled all kinds of customers throughout the years, but finding out that the famous Autobot Medical Officer had made a reservation in _her_ hotel was not something she had been prepared to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fill to LJ's TwinsxRatch community's Wrench of Inspiration. WOI #40: Writing challenge... 10 sentences, each containing one of the following words: balm, hunter, chance, abyss, smoke, lance, sweater, socket, sheath, fluid
> 
> Beta'ed by GGG

**Balm**  
Sideswipe would never tell it to them, but watching his bondmates bicker good-heartedly was like balm to his spark.

 **Hunter**  
Normally Sunstreaker moved with the grace of a dancer, or a nocturnal hunter, so why did his equilibrium chips fail him every time he was in the presence of the medic?

 **Chance**  
Ratchet agreed for _one_ date but by giving the twins a chance Ratchet made the first and perhaps the greatest mistake of his life.

 **Abyss**  
Hands reached to stop him but Ratchet had already jumped, plunging into the molten abyss that had taken Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from him.

 **Smoke**  
Through the fire and smoke they could see their beloved’s disheartened optics, the silent ‘we knew this would not last’ hanging between them, and it made them howl and fight harder against the chains.

 **Lance**  
There were times Sideswipe thought he and his brother were nothing but pieces in a game, a pair of lances that could only move forward, because should they look behind, they would be never able to kill again.

 **Sweater**  
When Sideswipe had asked to borrow his paints, Sunstreaker had been suspicious and for a good reason: the “sweater” that now decorated the CMO’s upper frame was _hideous_.

 **Socket**  
The flow of information, memories and myriad coding that entered Ratchet’s CPU the moment his connectors plugged into the sockets, were exquisite enough to make the old CMO gasp.

 **Sheath**  
They were the weapons of the Prime, the deadly blades he would wield in the battle, but the real owner of their sheath was the grumpy, ill-mannered medic.

 **Fluid**  
The little weeps made Ratchet’s spark spin faster as he cradled the tiny newsparks, still covered in gestation fluid, against his chest, their exhausted carriers resting on the nearby berth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another fill for TwinsxRatch community's WOI. Wrench of Inspiration #46: A Writing Challenge... One Sentence fics! 15 of them to be exact... one sentence per each of the following words: monster, wail, olive, serendipity, potbelly, beads, sheep, disco, shatter, feather, vacation, cardboard, dresser, bonfire, thunderstorm
> 
> Some of these sentences are mini-sequels to the ones in chapter 2. 
> 
> Betaed by GGG

**Monster**  
Sideswipe giggled, unhinged, as he gutted the screaming Seeker’s one wire at a time, and for the first time Autobots realized just who the true monster was.

 **Wail**   
He was exhausted; nanokliks away from falling into his much needed recharge, but Sunstreaker forced himself to keep on walking, hoping the movement would calm down the pitifully wailing sparkling in his arms.

 **Olive**   
A long time ago, when Ratchet was a junior medic, his instructor of the vorn had treated a sparked racer, when they found out that instead of one there were _two_ olive green newsparks attached onto the racer’s golden spark.

 **Serendipity**   
As the identical crystal coverings cycled open, the green glow filling the darkness; the serendipity of the moment made Ratchet break into a smile.

 **Potbelly**   
Sunstreaker had always known his brother lacked connections between his processor and vocalizer which was why he was going to enjoy watching the slag hitting the fan, once Bumblebee, Ratchet _and_ Optimus Prime realized Sideswipe had just called the heavily carrying Carly a ‘potbelly’.

 **Beads**   
Sunstreaker’s vocalizer spat out unintelligible static, optics glowing white as Ratchet pulled the string of beads out of the front liner’s valve, slowly, one slick bead at a time.

 **Sheep**   
While the idea of wearing another creature’s hide was quite disturbing, Ratchet rather liked the colorful, knitted blankets made from sheep wool as he carefully wrapped the sleepy sparklings up in them.

 **Disco**   
He could remember the writhing mass of dancers, the optic-searing shafts of light of the disco and even the total sum of the drinks he had had (and Primus had he drank a lot) but no matter how hard he tried, Sideswipe could not remember the name of the white mech he had fragged in the backroom.

 **Shatter**   
If there was one thing Ratchet absolutely hated doing; it was picking out crystal lens shatter, especially when the fragger in question had gotten his optics smashed for doing something as stupid as insulting one of their resident twins.

 **Feather**   
Sunstreaker was absolutely mesmerized as he watched the little avian, the vividly colored feathers gleaming in the sunlight as the bird-of-paradise danced on the forest floor.

 **Vacation**   
It had been a difficult mission (all the extra joors of work and pleading and bribing he’d had to do) but seeing his brother and bondmate’s surprise and excitement as they found they had two whole orns as a vacation, Sideswipe knew it all had been worth it.

 **Cardboard**   
Ratchet had initially been suspicious at the twins sudden interest in the big (from a human’s point of view at least) cardboard boxes that had been lying in the med. bay for ages by now, only to find two painted and decorated cards waiting for him the very next day.

 **Dresser**   
When the twins joked about needing a dresser to keep all the blankets and toys and little (big) clothes the sparklings had been given, they were understandably quite shocked to find a cybertronian size, oak-colored furniture sitting in their living quarters.

 **Bonfire** \-- a fire in which bones were/are burnt   
Flames had dwindled joors ago but the disgraced warrior priests had been left to hang on the chains, because this was a bonfire and they _would_ witness whatever was left of the heretic melt away before it was their turn.

 **Thunderstorm**   
Originally Ratchet had been afraid of acid rains but soon after the war began, the medic found himself praying for them to happen more often: come the thunderstorms, the battles would halt as the two sides hurried for cover and just for a moment Ratchet could pretend there was no war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrench of Inspiration #52: One sentence for each of the following: rubble, hop, bowling, depth, fork, peer, insistent, awkward, famine, sparkling
> 
> Some of them are mini-sequels to fics found in chapters 2 & 3 (in other words, I've come to love the idea of twins carrying a bit too much)

**Rubble**  
Passing the collapsed and still smoking buildings, rubble crunching under his pedes, Ratchet tried to comprehend that only just last orn Praxus had been teeming with life.

 **Hop**   
Sideswipe careened around the corner with a metallic screech, hopping over the startled Gears, who was on guard duty, as the front liner escaped from the ship and hit the road.

 **Bowling**   
Gears had barely recovered from his shock, when both Ratchet and Sunstreaker bowled the minibot, charging after the quickly disappearing red dot.

 **Depth**   
The twins didn’t fall in love with Ratchet straight away, no, it was a millennia long process, during which the depth of their emotions surprised not only the CMO but themselves too.

 **Fork**   
The scientists could only watch the thrashing of the bound mech, their expressions ranging from helpless fascination to cold calculation, as the parasite-sparks started to fork from the wildly fluctuating one.

 **Peer**   
Never before had the court seen such an exotically beautiful and savage pair of mechs than the feral twins as they were dragged and presented to the masses of polished peers and the Prime himself.

 **Insistent**   
Ratchet watched the miniscule shake of his hands, the only visible sign of his spark’s insistent pulls as the ones it had recognized as its own, passed the medic, obvious to Ratchet’s pain.

 **Awkward**   
His joints and servos were beginning to protest from the awkward, unfamiliar position but as Sideswipe gazed at the dozing sparkling -- his sparkling! -- in his arms, he couldn’t care less.

 **Famine**   
Softly, Sunstreaker sang to the chirring sparkling, the deceivingly gentle tone telling a dark, desperate tale of abuse, neglect and famine, ending the disturbing lullaby with promises of pain and death to those, who would dare to hurt what was _his_.

 **Sparkling**   
When the news of Ratchet and the twins having sparklings became known, they were taken in three different ways: 1) Prowl was flooded with requests to be reassigned “anywhere but here!!!”, 2) local craftsmen received unusually sizeable orders, and 3) the new creators were showered with excitement and congratulations from the bots.


End file.
